harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:Famini71/Archive1
Archives de juillet à décembre 2009 MERCI Bonjour ! Juste un petit message pour te remercier pour avoir corrigé mes fautes d'orthographes notamment pour les pages des films. Dès fois, je tape plus vite que ce que je pense. Et en plus, j'ai vraiment honte !!! Encore merci de ton aide ! Nicolas annereau 20 juillet 2009 à 11:32 (UTC) Vraiment merci parce qu'en fait, je ne me rend pas vraiment compte de mes fautes sur le moment (sauf que quand j'y repense elles sont ENORMES). Concernant la scène du Terrier Je dois dire que quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, moi aussi je n'ai pas vraiment compris l'intérêt de cette scène. Même si elle est assez réussie, il existe des gros contresens : *Pourquoi les Mangemorts attaquent le Terrier alors qu'il est protégé par le Ministère et par des sorts de protection? *Pourquoi le détruire alors que dans le film suivant, il s'y déroule un mariage? La liste est longue... En gros, l'utilité de la scène peut être discutée. Pour les scénaristes, elle permet en fait de montrer la menace permanente qui plane au-dessus des sorciers, de tous les sorciers, même de ceux qui paraissaient longtemps invulnérables. Nicolas annereau 20 juillet 2009 à 15:19 (UTC) Page en double Bienvenue sur le site et merci de m'avoir signalé les pages en double! Seul les administrateurs peuvent supprimer une page, il faut donc passer par moi pour demander une suppression. Si un titre ne vous convient pas ou demande une correction orthographique, le mieux est de mettre un message dans la page de discussion de cette page, comme ça on pourra régler le problème ou bien voter. Encore une fois, bienvenue! Une redactrice avec une bonne orthographe n'est jamais de refus. N'hésitez pas à me demander si vous ne comprenez pas certaines choses ou bien à Nicolas (concernant les codes, les modèles...) [[User:Kevin51340|''' Kevin51340 ]] talk 20 juillet 2009 à 16:59 (UTC) réponse pour les liens vers les wikia Bonjour Fabienne, Je vais essayer de te répondre le plus simplement possible pour faire des liens vers les autres wikia. Il suffit simplement, à la fin de chaque article, de rajouter ceci : de:titre en allemand de l'article => pour les liens wikia allemand. en:titre en anglais de l'article => pour les liens wikia anglais. es:titre espagnol de l'article=> pour les liens wikia espagnol. [[Utilisateur:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper ]][[Discussion utilisateur:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] Re: concernant le message d'hier Bonjour Fabienne! Voilà, donc je vais enfin te répondre plus précisement sur les points évoqués : *J'ai téléchargé sur le wikia quelques photos et je recherche les autres. Tu aura une réponse d'ici à Mardi. *Concerant le Bal de Noel, j'ai continué un peu et je m'occupe de la mise en page cet après-midi. Peut être serait-il plus intéressant demettre une galerie d'images à la fin de la page... en laissant une ou deux photos pour illustrer. *Pour les photos du tournoi, j'essaie de t'en fournir d'ici ce soir. *Concernant les images d'illustration de chaque chapitre, j'ai commencé pour le quatre et je t'annonce que les autres devraient suivre très prochainement. Voilà, à plus ! Nicolas annereau septembre 20, 2009 à 10:00 (UTC) :Bonjour Nicolas. C'est super :) Merci pour ton aide ! Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui vais me "promener" (en fait, c'est un salon professionnel, pour mon mari) donc je ne vais rien modifier cet après midi. J'ai eu quelques soucis d'ordi aussi, ce matin, j'espère que ça va s'arranger. J'ai perdu ce que je faisais, tant pis je recommencerai. Merci encore et @+ Fabienne --Famini71 septembre 20, 2009 à 11:40 (UTC) :Avant de partir, je voulais te demander quelque chose d'autre que j'avais oublié : est-ce que tu penses que cela serait intéressant d'ajouter le chapitrage des films par rapport à ce qui est présent au niveau des DVD ? Ca pourrait être intéressant en fait de le faire pour donner des références et faire certaines comparaisons scènes du film, chapitre du bouquin. --Famini71 septembre 20, 2009 à 11:55 (UTC) :Puisque tu en parles, j'avais prévue d'ci le mois de novembre (en fait avant la sortie de HP6 en dvd) de le faire. Juste pour essayer. Mais si tu veux, on peut le faire également, ça serait intéressant. Nicolas annereau septembre 20, 2009 à 12:12 (UTC) Questions sur la section A.S.P.I.C Bonjour ! J'ai remarqué que tu avais modifié-corrigé la page sur les A.S.P.I.C. Je suis d'accord sur le point des "s" à la fin (A.S.P.I.C et B.U.S.E, doivent rester au singulier [même si je conçoit que l'on pourrait -comme en anglais- les plurialisés])... Cependant, je suis désolé, mais on dit une B.U.S.E ou une A.S.P.I.C et non pas au masculin (enfin, c'est comme cela dans les livres) ! Merci encore beaucoup et à bientôt !!! Caliméro PS : Par exemple, à la page 195 du Chapitre 9 du Prince de Sang-Mêlé (Edition Gallimmard), il est écrit : ''- En effet, mais vous m'aviez prévenu que ce serait impossible si je n'avais pas un "Optimal" à ma BUSE, professeur.'' (Harry Potter au Professeur McGonagall au sujet de suivre en ASPIC les Potions). Re : Question sur la section A.S.P.I.C Rebonjour ! Merci encore pour tout ! Pour revenir à une ou un A.S.P.I.C, ce n'est pas indiqué dans les livres (ou alors, j'ai sauté ce passage ^_^ !) Bisous & @ bientôt ! Caliméro Les runes anciennes Bonjour ! Effectivement, il s'agit d'une traduction officieuse (après de plus amples recherches) qu'utilise (à quelques occasions) l'EHP ! Ta proposition est donc judicieuse ! Concernant le souci des caractères spécifiques (tu parles peut-être des "œ", "É" et autres ?) apparaissant dans les articles que j'édite, ceci vient peut-être du correcteur orthographique-grammatical de mon navigateur, à savoir Mozilla Firefox ?!? Je n'en sais, cependant pas plus que toi ! Désolé ! Bisous et à bientôt ! Caliméro Arnold Peasegood ou Bondupois ? Édit : Désolé, j'ai mal compris ce que tu avais inscrit entre parenthèses, fait fi de ce que j'ai écrit ci-dessous ! Bonjour ! J'ai remarqué que tu demandés des références "canoniques" pour utiliser Bondupois comme nom pour Arnold Peasegood ! Et bien, après de plus amples recherche, Arnold Peasegood est traduit pour la première fois par Arnold Bondupois dans le chapitre 7 (Verpey et Croupton) à la page 95 de l'édition Folio Junior ! Bisous & @ bientôt, Caliméro ! Comment créer des infobox ? Bonjour ! J'aimerais créer des infobox, le souci c'est que je ne sais pas comment on fait ?! En effet, je voudrais créer une infobox Objet (pour la main d'argent de Queudver, par exemple) ou encore une infobox Équipe de Quidditch (pour les Vautours de Vratsa, par exemple)... pourrais-tu me venir en aide, si ce n'est pas trop te demander ! Merci d'avance pour toute réponse, bisous & @ bientôt ! --Caliméro octobre 8, 2009 à 17:22 (UTC) :Rebonsoir ! Ouh la.... Je suis confus ! Je ne m'attendais pas (vu l'heure) à ce que tu me réponde de suite ! Donc effectivement, je préfèrerais que nous en discutions demain (vu l'heure encore)... et je crois qu'il serait mieux, si possible, que tu m'expliques les ficelles de la création des infobox, plutôt que je ne fasse qu'un simple copier-coller de celui que tu aura créé à ma demande (tu ne va pas faire le boulot à ma place, tu as d'autres choses à faire) ! Les infobox en question que je souhaite créer, seraient des infobox qui iraient agrémentés les pages sur les équipe de Quidditch que Nicolas à créées récemment (il y a maintenant 2h, pour être plus précis) et qui rappelleraient l'essentiel des choses dites dans l'article, par exemple pour l'infobox sur le Quidditch : |Nom :Les Vautours de Vratsa |Ville d'origine :Vratsa, Bulgarie |Ligue(s) :Ligue d'Europe de Quidditch |Moment le plus glorieux :Ce sont les pionniers du Tir Long |Championnat(s) gagné(s) :Coupe d'Europe de Quidditch |Première : [[Le Quidditch à travers les âges]] Pour l'infobox sur les objets : |Fabriquant :Tom Jedusor |Fabriquer :24 juin 1995 |Utilité :Prothèses Magiques |Propriétaire(s) :Peter Pettigrow |Première :[[Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu]] |Dernière : [[Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort]] Voilà, un peu ce que je souhaiterais faire, réaliser ! Merci encore pour tout, bisous & @ bientôt ! --[[Utilisateur:Caliméro|The Neuroscientist Dr. Robert Joseph said : "Within the core of each of us is the child we once were. This child constitutes the foundation of what we have become, who we are, and what we will be."]] octobre 8, 2009 à 17:52 (UTC) Concernant les infobox Equipes de Quidditch ! Re-bonjour ! Okay, je vois mieux ! Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça fait cela ! Quand je souhaite éditer l'infobox je vais dans éditer la page, ensuite je vais dans "cliquez ici pour modifier ce modèle ou utiliser la fonction glisser-déposer pour le déplacer" de l'infobox et après j'introduis (aux endroits appropriés) ce que je veux ajouter ! Bisous ! --The Neuroscientist Dr. Robert Joseph said : "Within the core of each of us is the child we once were. This child constitutes the foundation of what we have become, who we are, and what we will be." octobre 12, 2009 à 06:58 (UTC) Lien source Que considérez vous comme un lien source ? Parce qu'il me semblait que c'est ce que j'avais utilisé pour mon article. Merci.Sören octobre 12, 2009 à 11:43 (UTC) Pour une jolie signature Voilà, j'ai demandé à Kevin pour les signatures. Dans préférences, il suffit remplacer le contenu de Signature pour les discussions par . Remarque : Kevin m'a également fait remarqué qu'une de mes sectionsAu fait j'ai remarqué que la section était renvoyait à une de tes pages ! J'ai oublié le plus important ! octobre 12, 2009 à 15:39 (UTC) Test -- octobre 12, 2009 à 15:50 (UTC) Bon bah manifestement je ne fais pas ce qu'il faut J'ai oublié qu'il faut aussi cocher la petite case du dessous dans mes préférences ! octobre 12, 2009 à 15:52 (UTC) Ah oui là ça fonctionne. Merci encore ^^ C'est gentil. -- octobre 12, 2009 à 15:58 (UTC) Pour les couleurs Fabienne, je recherche la page de discussion sur les couleurs pour les infobox. Est ce que tu peux m'aider ? octobre 16, 2009 à 12:53 (UTC) Discussion modèle:Infobox Personnage Actuellement d'après les pages des personnages, les codes sont : Gryffondor : |bgcolor1 =#a00 |bgcolor2 =#e55 Poufsouffle : |bgcolor1 =#a1a133 |bgcolor2 =#F0FF80 Serdaigle : |bgcolor1 = #6778e5 |bgcolor2 = #5766c0 Serpentard : |bgcolor1 =#337147 |bgcolor2 =#5ab577 Et on a plein de gris car il y a au final peu de personnes dont nous connaissons les maisons, pour ceux qui étaient à Poudlard, sans compter tous les autres. -- octobre 16, 2009 à 13:04 (UTC) merci! octobre 16, 2009 à 13:48 (UTC) Perdu ton message ! Bonsoir, @Fabie ! Tu m'a récemment envoyé un message concernant les Canons de Chudley, n'ayant pas eu le temps d'y répondre je l'avais laissé de côté... le souci c'est que je ne le retrouve plus ^^ ! Bisous & @ bientôt --The Neuroscientist Dr. Robert Joseph said : "Within the core of each of us is the child we once were. This child constitutes the foundation of what we have become, who we are, and what we will be." octobre 16, 2009 à 18:03 (UTC) PS : J'adore ta "phrase perso" : Do the Hippogriff et la phrase de ton mari résigné... trop mortel ^^ ! Si tu veux, j'ai la musique de Do the Hippogriff en format mp3, si cela t'intéresse ?